brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Chronicle Rebirth Suzaku
Backstory Hi! My name is Yohanes and a newbie of making Fan-Made Units, I hope we can get along nicely! This is my 4rt Fan-Made Units along with their story and such, let me introduce you to a man named Suzaku. He was a mysterious man that got amnesiac about where he is and who he is. He is LE and start with 7*. 7★ Suzaku= Remembrance Memory Suzaku Historian Stated a long time ago there's a great War in another world beside Grand Gaia and that planet called as Altorian. In there Gods were even more crueler and sadistic as they only wants a destruction of humanity and alike, thus making all the entire place shook the Altorian itself. After the long and harsh war between Gods and humans, the casualties and corpses is taking a rise in each day, lead the people to insanity, but among the history of bloodshed and twisted anger of the people, lies one story of amnesiac man who were founding himself standing at the peak of the war, his named by the people as Suzaku the Fire-Bringer of the end. Suzaku past was a mystery to all, with no memories and how he ended up in the gutter of the corpses where his body was found "miraculously" revived, only Suzaku that can answer by himself. After awhile, Suzaku working for humans faction to drive out the Gods just because he had nothing else to do, with a mysterious fire that can heal and burn everything to ashes, Suzaku set himself to the war in a hoping that he maybe could remember himself by joining the long restless fighting. In a year 996 BR (Before Rebirth), Suzaku managed to drove out the Gods after 10 years of fighting and killing, but in the end of the peace Suzaku remember who he was actually. Suzaku was the Old Gods of Phoenix; The Rebirth Flame and Purifier of Evil, knowing he was the one who killed the Gods his own race, Suzaku went insane and start massacring humans, in a desperate, humans who were fought besides him understood his painful actions and already knows from a long time ago he was a God. Suzaku managed to be stopped after he went rampaging for about 2 years, killing almost than 10.000 humans lives in Paso City, Iglem City and the Capital City of Krakaton; Igizi City. After Suzaku has been subdued and prison due to what he has done, humans began the trial shortly after the capturing for the last and truly final God among them. Suzaku who was brokenhearted crying and screaming that humans are also the one who responsible for this war. Suzaku was beheaded, but as he was a Phoenix, a mere guillotine to his head was nothing but a childs play. And once again he revived, back into the gutters where it all began lonely and broken. |-|OE Suzaku= Chronicle Rebirth Suzaku Beheaded for his crime and his body was thrown into the gutter wasn't a problem for him. Waking up on the pile of corpses, once again Suzaku revived and leave the place for his own good. After the longing war, peace has finally returned, the corrupted Gods who were do such injustice has been drove back by the Heroes of humans; later called as the Heroes of Men by Historian, the title was given to them in 010 AR (After Rebirth). Even so, all of the Heroes owe a huge debt to Suzaku as he was the one who helped them during the war by his healing power, felt a huge debt and tainted by their own victory, Heroes of Men build a private place for Suzaku Funeral as a token of their appreciation. 20 Years later in 030 AR, after most of the Heroes fell to the illness and old age, war was started again by some old conspiracy, with no choice the remaining of the Heroes acted like a Commander and put a stop to this farce. Sadly after 5 years of war, all the Heroes of Men fell in the war, once again making the Altorian in a midst of the war. Suddenly during the blank years of corruption and greed which is 3 Years 5 Months; 042 AR, Month of Enkavma, Suzaku was spotted by the humans of old who were still alive in the old war. After his rebirth, Suzaku became a traveler, exploring the world for the place that he has never seen, looking from a different sides and different people as he only knows one side of a humanity which is greed. Touched by the people that he met during his adventures, Suzaku became a kind person who's loving human again and Philanthropist to some small villages near the coast of Verdituan City which is near trading port with a hidden status. After many years, he already heard the news about his private funeral, warring states, and Coup D'etat, brokenhearted again by the fell of his old comrades, Suzaku ask himself why does human loves to plunge themselves into their own destruction. After all the Heroes of Men fell and died, Suzaku knows what he had to do to maintenance the balance, he promised to led victory to the alliance kings and ruler who weren't corrupted again to their victory only with one requirements; making The Laws of the God must be obeyed. With an agreements by the old humans from the old war and new Kings from many states, Suzaku once again sprung his wings to protect the humankind that he loved from the corruption. Although the history stated that in the end Suzaku was helping them, many Historian disbelieved by that facts due to his own existence wasn't even recorded in this war, records shows that the actual history deemed it as another person with no name although has a similar face like Suzaku. |-|6★ Ruby Sun Orb= HP Recovery: ' Boost 40% All Parameters, Probable greatly heal damage taken, Heal per turns and Heal during Spark & 20% chance to withstand 1 K.O. Attack. ''(25% chance to heal 25% - 30% damage taken, 1000 - 1500 + 5% Own's REC per turns, 500 - 800 Heal per Spark + 0.015% Own's REC) An orb that was already belonged to Suzaku during his rebirth, he held this orb i hands when he was revived. While the Historian believe that the orb are not too important playing its part onto Suzaku's power, it is believe it held a great restoration power just like Suzaku have. While the orb itself are not checked fact about its form or how it works, one documents about it supports that the Orb has a pleasant dark red with a fusion of bright yellow and orange, just like the sun itself. Model Character 7★ Suzaku has a bodybuilder type body and has a dark red brown hair with a spike style. He was mostly shirtless and using metal knuckles as his weapon, he's wearing long jeans pants with a chain on the side and black boots, he also noted to wear bandana and earring pierced in his left ear. His personality are rather energetic and kinda rough with a little bit brash during amnesiac period but noted to be very kind with the others. He got a perfect body like many Gods do, handsome feature (although in his case that handsome has a natural menacing aura in it) and great physics, but sadly rather weak from a bad accusation to the point he will be sulking for most of the day time. One time he was approaching one young man who needs help because he got trapped in the mud swamp, but sadly he got screamed by that young man calling him a monster or mostly bandits thanks to his menacing aura before he saved him. OE Suzaku after he got revived again, he stills the same as ever but more wiser and mature. Also noted he was very gentle although he's still got a natural menacing aura in him. Although he got himself a tattoo on his left chest, back, left and right bicep that was mostly flame tattoo. While he is still the same, Suzaku also have a wings in his back. His eyes are Red Brown. Material Unit: Suzaku will received some special Unit to help him evolve into his OE, his faithful companion! Fire-Bird Vigor! Let's begin Backstory 6★ Vigor= '''Flaming Bird Vigor A faithful companion and pet for Suzaku. One day when he was out to hunting for food, he found a large golden eggs with a flame aura that was protecting it. Suzaku approach it with no fear while his friends are terrified as this peculiar egg might be related to God, but nonetheless Suzaku didn't care and bring the egg with him, and thanks to his Fire resistance, Suzaku didn't get any burn at all from this egg, it's like he was meant to have it. After 12 Months, the egg hatched a beautiful flaming bird, many people are scarred of it but not to Suzaku, he founds it odd and cute just like him and named him Vigor. After 5 months, Vigor reach its full form which is large and beautiful for some people, but also wondering how can a bird that was only been 5 months year old can be that big. Having Vigor was also a great help for Suzaku and his allies thanks to its similar power like Suzaku in the first place, it saved many people and bring happiness that no one can forget. |-|7★ Vigor= Fire-Bird Vigor During the end of war, Vigor notice his Master in mournful situations, betrayed by his comrades, hiding the fact that he was God and using him to kill God has making his Master cried. Vigor may not unable to speak the language of human or even speak to the others, but he can talk through telepathy only to his Master, that's Vigor concerned about him deeply. When Suzaku went on rampage, Vigor kept accompanying him even when Vigor itself felt conflicted, his Master loves his comrades so much but in the eyes of Vigor, his master himself are foolish like the old Gods do. When Suzaku was subdued, Vigor still in his side, fighting till the end to free his Master, but sadly Vigor got outnumbered and captured too. During the trial, Suzaku receive the beheaded punishments, while Vigor was going to be hunted by people using water arrows that weakening it and then kill him. In the final hours of restless chasing hunt, Vigor finally exhausted and collapse, deeply wounded and scarred, Vigor finally rest his eyes for the last time while remembering his beloved Master. As he succumbed into his rest, Vigor soul raised up from its body and flew away like an angel, seeking the whereabouts his master is. Category:CustomUnits Category:Male Category:Fire Category:OmniEvolution